Samanlainen Kuin Minä
by Jaruto
Summary: Sota on julmaa ja raakaa. Vaikka Edward tietää sen, hän ei voi elää sen ajatuksen kanssa, että on tappanut ihmisiä. Onneksi aina löytyy joku, joka ymmärtää. Olen huono otsikoissa ja kuvauksissa! Sorry! Oneshot, Parental!RoyEd, fluff


**Istuin työpöytäni ääressä ja selailin pöydälläni olevia papereita. Jälleen paljon allekirjoitettavaa, läpiluettavaa ja leimattavaa. Huokaisin ja otin ensimmäisen paperin pinosta käteeni. Joskus mieleni tekisi vain napsauttaa sormiani ja polttaa kaikki paperit tuhkaksi. Jos tekisin sen, haaveeni Führerin urasta päättyisivät siihen, eikä naisille ehkä koskaan tulisi univormuksi minihameita. Onneksi allekirjoitettujen papereiden pino pöydän toisella laidalla oli jo hieman korkeampi kuin selaamattomien papereiden läjä. En ehtinyt muuta, kuin aloittaa käsissäni olevan paperin lukemista, kun kuulin työhuoneeni ovelta koputuksen.**

**"Sisään", sanoin katsettani nostamatta. Kuulin, kuinka ovi avautui hitaasti. Sivusilmällä huomasin tutun henkilön tulleen jälleen luokseni. Hän jäi seisomaan ovelle ja oli ihmeen hiljaa. Tavallisesti hän piti tullessaan melkoista mekkalaa, joko noitui minulle, tai kiukutteli muuten vain. Tästä epätavallisesta käytöksestä johtuen nostin katseeni ja huomasin hänen tuijottavan minua. Kyyneleet, jotka valuivat yhä hänen huomiota herättävän värisistä silmistään, olivat kastelleet hänen poskensa täysin. Sanaakaan sanomatta hän sulki työhuoneen puisen oven ja tuli hitaasti seisomaan keskelle huonetta yhä minua surullisesti katsoen. Nousin työtuoliltani, laskin paperin käsistäni pöydälle ja tulin hänen luokseen.**

**"No mikä nyt on vialla?", kysyin osin ivallisesti. Välimme olivat melko huonot, sitä ne olivat olleet alusta asti. Kai se johtuu siitä, että hänellä on niin tulinen temperamentti.**

**Tulinen, kuinka ironista. Olen Valtion Armeijan palveluksessa, Armeijan Koira, kuten meistä sanotaan. Hansikkaani ovat tehdyt kankaasta, jota hankaamalla saadaan aikaan niin paljon kitkaa, että saan sormiani napsauttamalla tehtyä tulta. Se on aseeni erilaisissa taisteluissa, joihin joudun Armeijan Koirana osallistumaan. En pidä taisteluista, vaikka moni niin luuleekin. En pidä siitä, että joudun tappamaan muita ihmisiä. Mutta vielä enemmän vihaan sitä, kun näen ystäväni kaatuvan taistelukentällä. Se on asia, jota en voi sietää, Edward Elricin lisäksi.**

**"Sota on niin väärin", edessäni hiljaa itkevä henkilö mutisi. Hän puristi kätensä nyrkkiin ja tuijotti vihaisesti jonnekin taakseni.**

**"Olet Valtion palveluksessa. Kun käsky käy, myös sinun on osallistuttava siihen, on se sitten oikein tai väärin", sanoin tavalla, joka oli melko tyly. Olen virkanimeltäni Tulialkemisti, mutta luonnettani sanotaan kylmäksi ja jäiseksi.**

**"Tapoin ihmisiä!" henkilö edessäni tiuskaisi ja katsoi minua suoraan silmiin. Tietysti hän joutui katsomaan ylöspäin, lyhyt kun on.**

**"Sellaista sota on", vastasin välittämättä hänen vihaisesta katseestaan, joka tuntui syyttävän minua tapahtuneesta. Ohimennen omatuntoni huomautti siitä, kuinka julma olin tätä pitkään, punaiseen takkiin pukeutunutta henkilöä kohtaan. Mutta miksi minun pitäisi muka tehdä asialle mitään?**

**"En anna itselleni sitä koskaan anteeksi!" huomioni palasi jälleen poikaan. "En tajua, kuinka sinä voit vain julmasti sanoa, ettet välitä!"**

**"En ole sanonut, etten välitä", vastasin. Hänen käytöksensä osittain ärsytti, osittain vaivasi minua. Toinen puoli minusta haluaisi käskeä häntä häipymään ja mennä jatkamaan paperihommiani, mutta toinen haluaisi lohduttaa, auttaa ja kuunnella häntä.**

**"En tajua, kuinka voit vain seistä siinä, kuin... kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut!", hän huusi minulle vihaisena. Lisää kyyneleitä valui hänen kultaisista silmistään. "Olen tappanut niin monia... En voi elää itseni kanssa!"**

**Poika sulki silmänsä ja tärisi edessäni. Katsoin häntä hetken tietämättä, mitä tehdä. En ollut joutunut ennen tällaiseen tilanteeseen. Lisäksi minua ei kiinnostanut tippaakaan, miltä tästä pätkästä tappaminen tuntui. Luuliko hän olevansa jotenkin erityinen? Luuliko hän, ettei kukaan muu ole joutunut koskaan tappamaan? Luuliko hän, etten MINÄ ole joskus tappanut ketään? Luuliko hän...**

**"Rauhoitu", sanoin hänelle hymyillen ja kiedoin käteni hänen ympärilleen painaen hänet itseäni vasten. Siinä, tiukassa, ja (toivottavasti) lohduttavassa halauksessani, hän nyyhkytti univormuni sinistä takkiani vasten kastellen sen kyynelillään. Se ei minua haitannut. Silittelin pojan kullankeltaisia hiuksia rauhoitellen häntä.**

**"Mustang... Senkin paskiainen..." hän mutisi niiskaustensa seasta. Se sai minut hymyilemään. Yleisin lause, minkä sain kuulla häneltä.**

**Mustang, se tosiaan on nimeni. Roy Mustang, Tulialkemisti. Luonteeltani jäinen, kylmä ja kova. Aina juoksemassa naisten perässä ja tavoittelemassa Führerin paikkaa vain saadakseni naisten univormuun minihameen sinisten housujen sijaan.**

**"Kukas se sanoikaan, ettei aio itkeä eikä surra sodan vuoksi?" kysyin jälleen ivallinen sävy äänessäni. Poika niiskaisi ja katsoi jälleen minua äkäisesti.**

**"Turpa kiinni Mustang", hän sanoi itkuisella äänellään ja painautui jälleen rintaani vasten.**

**"Sodat ovat turhia, tiedän sen" aloitin puheeni, jota ei usein kuule. Tottapuhuen edes minä en ole kuullut sitä itseltäni kertaakaan, ainakaan lohduttavalla äänensävyllä. "Maailma on tällainen, ja sinun pitää hyväksyä se. Ainut, mitä voit toisen ihmisen tapettuasi tehdä on katua tekoasi."**

_**"Mistä ihmeestä tuo oikein tuli?"**_**, mietin itsekseni.**

**"Minä en vain pidä siitä", kultahiuksinen ja -silmäinen poika mutisi yhä minua vasten. Silittelin toisella kädelläni hänen punaisen takkinsa selkämystä ja pidin toista kättäni hänen päälaellaan.**

**"En minäkään, Teräs. Siitä ei pidä kukaan", vastasin hänelle. En koskaan osannut arvata, että vielä joskus lohduttaisin Teräsalkemistia, joka nyyhkytäisi minua vasten. Se johtuu ehkä siitä, että hän on samanlainen kuin minä: kumpikaan meistä ei näytä mielellään tunteitaan. Itse olisin tässä tilanteessa varmasti huutanut ja riehunut, siis tietenkin jos olisin hänen ikäisensä, eli noin kuudentoista vanha. Mutta Edward varmaankin oli purkanut jo kaiken kiukkunsa ja suurimman osan voimistaan joko veljeensä Alphonseen, tai sitten johonkin tielleen osuneeseen betoni- tai tiiliseinään. **

**Tunsin jalkojeni olevan jo hieman väsyneet tästä jatkuvasta seisomisesta (en ehtinyt istua työpöytäni ääressä kuin korkeintaan vartin, uskokaa pois), joten menin työhuoneeni seinän vieressä olevalle mustalle nahkasohvalle istumaan vetäen silmiään kuivaavan pojan perässäni. Hän yritti istua viereeni, mutta lähes pakotin hänet syliini. En itsekään tiedä miksi. Jotenkin minusta vain tuntui siltä, että halusin pitää hänet juuri siinä. Tuntui aivan siltä, kuin hän olisi oma poikani. Normaalisti olisin hakannut päätäni seinään tällaisista ajatuksista, mutta nyt Edwardin paha mieli sai minut tuntemaan sääliä häntä kohtaan. Enkä ole edes varma, onko tämä ensimmäinen kerta, kun säälin häntä. Toisaalta toivon, että on.**

**Istuimme siinä pitkään, en tarkalleen tiedä kuinka kauan, kun muistin minua odottavan työvuoren. Vilkaistessani ulos ikkunasta päättelin, että ellen pian aloittaisi, minulla menisi myöhään (jälleen).**

**"Pitäisikö sinun jo palata veljesi luo, Ed?" kysyin kyseistä poikaa katsoessani. En voinut sille mitään, että aloin hymyillä; Edward nukkui sylissäni minua vasten nojaten posket märkinä kyynelistä, mutta pieni, onnellinen hymy kasvoillaan. Huokaisin itsekseni. Mieleni ei tehnyt lähteä siitä minnekään. Tarkemmin ajatellen, minulla ei ollut enää kiire mihinkään. Ja mitä pitempään Teräs viipyisi luonani, sitä enemmän saisin ilkkua hänelle siitä.**


End file.
